


Maggie and Went Come to Dinner

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a Car Gay, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, dick every night don't look at me'. also I'm real proud of the ending just saying, maggie snoops in the spare room where eddie is 'sleeping' and is like 'honey you live like this?', meanwhile eddie's sweating like 'nope totally not all up on your son's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Maggie and Wentworth Tozier visit their son and his new recently divorced roommate, unaware they are actually dating.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Maggie and Went Come to Dinner

Eddie was pacing again. Richie watched him circle the kitchen, staring at the clock and biting his lip in worry. The news that Richie’s parents were coming over for dinner had sent Eddie into a panic for several reasons. Firstly, Maggie and Went didn’t know their son and his recently acquired, recently divorced roommate were dating and had been for several months. Secondly, Eddie hadn’t seen them since he was a child and he was worried he’d changed in their eyes, fearing he didn’t deserve their son’s love. Richie had tried to reassure him but it was no use. He was in full Eddie Kaspbrak panic mode. 

By the time he’d finished his fifth circuit around the kitchen, Richie sighed and left the sofa, joining Eddie in the kitchen. He stepped behind him and pulled him against his chest, rubbing the tension from his shoulders; he smiled as Eddie melted into his touch.

“Babe, you gotta relax,” Richie gently kissed the side of his head, “there’s nothing to worry about, they know you and you know them, they’re cool.”

“Yeah but that was before we started-”

“-fucking?” Richie said with a mischievous smirk, grunting as Eddie’s elbow collided with his stomach.

“Dating,” Eddie finished, turning in his boyfriend’s arms and kissing him softly, “get dinner started, would you, I’m gonna get changed.”

Richie stared after him, feigning offence, “how dare you, Kaspbrak? You expect me to stand here, slaving over a hot stove whilst you get your dick out?”

“Well, hurry up, then.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice. He shoved the chicken into the oven and turned up the heat before darting off to their bedroom.

* * *

“Oh, Eddie, look at you,” Maggie beamed, holding Eddie’s face between her hands, shaking her head in awe, “you haven’t changed a bit,” she hugged him again, noticing her son’s pleased grin behind them. She pulled away, patting his shoulder, “you look so well. How have you been? Richie told us about the divorce.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time coming. We weren’t compatible,” he could almost hear Richie’s smirk from behind him and tried to tell him to go fuck himself through his body language, “Richie has been really supportive, though.”

He slapped Eddie’s shoulder, winking, “no problem, pal. What are friends for?”

As Maggie and Went moved into the front room, Eddie glared at his boyfriend who was enjoying himself far too much. He couldn’t help but smile back at him, though. Richie fetched their drinks as Eddie joined his parents on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable under Went’s curious gaze. Eddie always hated dealing with fathers. Myra’s had been unbearable, grilling him about his future, what he expected of him, how he expected Eddie to treat Myra, how he should behave. But Went was different. When they were growing up, Went was the Cool Dad, always cracking jokes and joining in with Richie’s voices.

“So, Eddie…” the risk analyst held his breath. Oh God, here it comes. _I know about you and Richie. What are your intentions with my son? I will beat you up if you hurt him._ He smiled awkwardly, trying to look interested despite his inner turmoil, “are you like Richie or what?”

Eddie frowned, not sure he understood the question, “um…well, I-“

"No, Dad. Eddie just wants dick,” Richie said, reappearing into the lounge and handing his father a cold beer. All three of them were staring at him and it took a moment for Richie’s brain to catch up with his mouth. When it did, he froze, “…so I’ve heard. From men. He’s brought home. Not that he’s a slut. _Not that I’d know!_ ”

“Richie?” The comedian stopped, sweating profusely as he glanced at his boyfriend. Eddie didn’t look upset which was a relief. If anything, he looked as though he was trying not to burst out laughing, “shall we just get dinner out?”

“Yeah, yeah, good idea.”

“Do you boys need help with anything?” Maggie called as Richie and Eddie disappeared into the kitchen. Her son poked his head around the door to answer.

“No, thanks, ma. We’ve got it under control.”

In the quiet of the kitchen, Eddie was laughing freely, wiping his eyes as Richie pouted, placing the freshly cooked chicken on the counter.

“Well, I think your parents know I’m gay now.”

“I panicked,” Richie said, haphazardly carving the bird and plating up the dinners, “what was I supposed to say?”

“Dude, I’m the panicker,” Eddie replied, pouring the glasses of wine and setting the table, “if you start doing that shit, too, we’re truly fucked.”

Richie smiled, taking a moment to lean over and sneakily kiss Eddie for the first time that evening. It was almost easy to get lost and forget they were hosting a dinner for two people who still had no idea they were a couple. Richie separated them, breathing heavily as he shivered.

“Yep, that should get me through the rest of the night.”

Eddie swatted at him as they finished laying the table and called Maggie and Went to the table. They ate in companionable silence, the secret couple exchanging loved up smiles and looks throughout. Maggie and Went commented on their delicious meal, marvelling at how well Richie could cook now that he had someone to share it with. Richie then mentioned that Eddie was kind of useless in the kitchen since his ex-wife barely let him do anything and therefore he’d been teaching him the basics. 

After dessert, Maggie excused herself to visit the bathroom and Richie and Eddie were left with Went, listening to him explain a problem he’d been having with his car. He was more than happy when he discovered that Eddie knew a fair bit about motors and promised to take a look at it. Richie watched him fondly as he explained in detail what he thought was the problem whilst Went listened intently, taking notes. Richie knew his dad would be ringing often just for Eddie’s advice, the thought making him smile. Shortly after, Went had doodled a rough sketch of his car and let Eddie make notes on it, Maggie returned to the lounge with an appalled look on her face.

“I hope you don’t think me nosy, Eddie, but I couldn’t help but peek into the guest room,” at this, Eddie’s hand faltered and he drew a faint line right through the middle of Went’s drawing. The guest bedroom, the bedroom in which Eddie was supposedly sleeping, was used as their storage room more than anything, piled high with boxes and old office equipment, unsorted items from Eddie’s old house. The bed was littered with old papers, photos, childhood items, comics and useless rubbish. It was a shithole. He glanced at Richie, who also looked like a deer in headlights. Maggie sat opposite him on the sofa, a concerned look on her face, “it could do with a good clearing out, dear. Honestly, it looks like no one sleeps in there at all.”

Richie ducked his head, using every ounce of his willpower to not start laughing immediately. Eddie glared at the top of his stupid head, racking his brains to come up with something plausible, “um, well…I-I-”

Thankfully, Maggie turned and swatted Richie around the head, “and shame on you for letting him live like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine okay,” Richie grumbled, rubbing at his ear. He caught Eddie’s eye and added, “don’t worry, ma, I’ll make it up to him. Somehow.”

Eddie’s heart swooped at the look Richie was giving him and he was no longer nervous. He wanted the world to know about his relationship with Richie. He had never felt braver and it was all thanks to the man in front of him. Eddie stood up and walked over to Richie, sitting beside him and holding his hand. Richie looked at him, an expression that read _‘are you sure?’_ When Eddie nodded in reply, Richie grinned and turned to face his parents, clearing his throat.

“Mom, Dad I have something to tell you,” he was practically vibrating with excitement and happiness, grasping Eddie’s hand tightly, “about three months ago, something amazing happened. It was the best day of my life. You know I got nominated for that Emmy?” Maggie and Went nodded, smiling proudly; Eddie noticed that they, too, were holding hands, “well, that night, Eddie told me he loved me. And, suddenly, the Emmy was the second best thing to happen to me,” Eddie buried his face in Richie’s shoulder, blushing tremendously as Richie continued, “so, um, I guess what I’m saying is, me and Eddie…we’re not just roommates.”

“We’re dating,” Eddie said happily, kissing Richie’s knuckles tenderly. He was the happiest he’d ever been in his life and he wanted to show it. Maggie was crying. Went was beaming with pride. Richie turned to look at Eddie, adoration shining in his eyes.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Maggie wailed in delight, leaping to her feet and wrapping her arms around her son and his partner. Seeing her son so happy, and knowing he was sitting next to the cause of that happiness, was too much for her. She was overcome with such love for both of them and she poured every ounce of it into her hug. Went offered his hand to Eddie, shaking it firmly, welcoming him into the family.

Maggie and Went stayed for a little while longer, listening to Richie and Eddie’s wonderfully domestic life together, relieved their son had found happiness. And it was clear he was utterly happy. As the elder Toziers were leaving and Maggie pulled Richie into a hug, Went took the opportunity to pull Eddie aside and talk to him, man to man.

“I just want you to know, Eddie, when I first got here, I planned to ask Richie if he was happy,” he leaned heavily on his stick, the two of them watching Maggie and Richie deep in conversation, “but I don’t need to. I can see how perfect for each other you are. And that is good enough for me,” Eddie tore his gaze away from Richie to see Went rummaging in his pocket, “I’ve been holding onto this for a while, hoping I could give it to someone who deserved my son,” he pulled out an old antique looking engagement ring, clearly a family heirloom. Eddie was on the verge of tears, now, and even Went sounded choked up as he continued, “and now I’ve found him. It’s yours if you want it.”

Eddie was lost for words as he took the ring from Went, wordlessly wrapping his arms around his, hopefully, future father-in-law. Went patted his back fondly, stepping away a short moment later. He rejoined his wife and the pair said their final goodbyes, heading off into the night. Richie and Eddie waved them off, holding hands. Once they were out of sight, Richie turned to his boyfriend curiously.

"What the fuck was that about out there with my dad?”

Eddie shrugged, following Richie back inside and tucking the ring discreetly into his pocket, “just more car stuff.”

“I swear, he’s gonna be fucking buried in that car.”

Eddie chuckled, shoving Richie against the wall and tugging at his clothes, “shut up, Richie and take your fucking shirt off.”


End file.
